The Big Bang-Family
by Deer Antlers
Summary: Potongan cerita tidak selalu berkesinambungan tentang keseharian keluarga besar Kakek Bang bersama 4 orang anak, 4 orang menantu, dan 7 cucunya yang biasa saja. Bangtan fic. Bad summary, pardon. Brothership
1. Prologue

»Prologue«

.

Kebanyakan masyarakat Korea Selatan pada umumnya tinggal serumah hanya dengan keluarga inti, yaitu ayah-ibu dan anak, kadang juga kakek-nenek. Namun, di kompleks perumahan elite daerah Gangnam yang terkenal, ada sebuah keluarga besar tinggal dalam satu rumah. Terdiri dari Kakek Bang beserta keempat anak-menantu dan cucu-cucunya.

Jika dihitung, rumah Kakek Bang dihuni 16 orang. Itu belum termasuk 2 orang pelayan, 1 orang sopir pribadi dan 2 orang penjaga keamanan.

Kakek Bang punya empat orang anak, semuanya perempuan dan sudah menikah. Sebenarnya, Kakek Bang berharap bisa punya anak laki-laki untuk meneruskan nama keluarga, tapi apa mau dikata, empat kali percobaan hasilnya masih perempuan.

Anak sulung Kakek Bang namanya Minah. Menikah di usia 22 tahun padahal belum ada rencana menikah, alasannya karena tidak mau dilangkahi adik bungsunya yang masih SMA tapi sudah akan menikah akibat terlalu centil. Sayangnya, pernikahan yang tidak direncanakan itu cuma bertahan satu tahun. Alasannya, setelah menikah Minah dan pasangannya Min Young Jin menemukan banyak ketidak cocokan. Tidak ada yang mengira ternyata Minah sedang hamil saat bercerai dengan Youngjin. Keduanya memutuskan merawat anak mereka yang diberi nama Yoongi bersama-sama dengan cara mereka sendiri tanpa membangun kembali rumah tangga mereka. Genap setahun usia Yoongi, Minah memutuskan menikah lagi, dengan seorang pria bernama Park Ji Sung, dokter pribadinya saat dia hamil Yoongi. Dari pernikahan keduanya Minah punya anak lagi, diberi nama Park Ji Min, sekarang usianya 5 tahun, beda 4 tahun dengan Yoongi.

Anak kedua Kakek Bang namanya Sumi. Menikah paling terakhir setelah dilangkahi dua adiknya, waktu itu usianya 28 tahun. Pasangan hidupnya adalah seorang koki di restoran sendiri, namanya Jeon Jin Woo, lebih tua 3 tahun dari Sumi. Baru punya satu anak, namanya Jungkook, usianya 2 tahun, sudah bisa bicara jelas, kadang bicara dalam bahaya melayu karena keseringan nonton Upin Ipin _pake_ subtitle padahal belum bisa baca.

Anak ketiga Kakek Bang namanya Soojung. Orangnya lemah lembut dan penyayang. Menikah di usia 20 tahun dengan seorang guru muda yang dikenalnya saat bekerja di pusat bimbingan belajar semasa kuliah. Nama pria beruntung itu adalah Jung Jun Ho. Keduanya kemudian dikaruniai anak laki-laki yang mereka beri nama Hoseok. Usianya sekarang 8 tahun, hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Namjoon anak-kedua anak-bungsunya Kakek Bang.

Anak bungsu Kakek Bang namanya Yoona. Paling cantik tapi centil bukan main, kelakuannya waktu sekolah luar biasa bikin pusing Kakek Bang. Bukannya belajar malah pacaran terus sama seniornya yang punya nama Kim Se Jun, akhirnya mereka _dinikahin_ padahal waktu itu Yoona baru kelas 2 SMA. Soalnya Kakek Bang takut anaknya hamil duluan. _Bener_ aja sih, setelah _dinikahin_ Yoona langsung hamil, padahal Kakek Bang sudah wanti-wanti supaya ditahan sampe Yoona lulus. Sekarang sudah punya 3 anak, yang paling tua usianya 10 tahun, diberi nama Kim Seok Jin. Adiknya yang pertama lahir dua tahun kemudian, diberi nama Kim Nam Joon. Adiknya yang paling kecil sekarang berusia 5 tahun, namanya Kim Tae Hyung. Di antara saudari-saudarinya kelihatannya Yoona yang paling doyan bikin anak.

Ini adalah kisah keseharian keluarga besar Kakek Bang.


	2. Sarapan Yang Biasa

»Satu«

Sarapan Yang Biasa

.

Ruang makan keluarga Kakek Bang sangat besar, wajar, bayangkan saja 16 anggota keluarganya makan sama-sama di depan satu meja panjang. Rasanya seperti ada pesta setiap hari kurang lebih.

Kakek Bang selalu duduk di ujung, yang lain sih terserah duduk di mana, tapi biasanya Minah si anak pertama dan Yoona si bungsu hampir selalu duduk di samping Kakek Bang.

Semua anggota keluarga Kakek Bang terbiasa bangun pagi bahkan di hari libur, tidak terkecuali Jungkook si bungsu yang baru berusia 2 tahun, soalnya Kakek Bang mau sarapannya full sekeluarga. Kadang Jungkook sarapan sambil setengah tidur, kadang dia harus dipaksa ikut ke meja makan sampai _ngambek_ minta mainan. Jungkook kalau _ngambek_ pokoknya minta mainan, padahal mainannya sudah menumpuk di kamar.

"Kookie sayang, makan dulu ya?"

"Da mau! Mainan Maaaa!"

Nah, kalau hari ini sepertinya Jungkook sedang mode _ngambek_. Mamanya sampai kewalahan gendong Jungkook karena bocah itu terus menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Iya nanti beli mainan, tapi sekarang makan dulu. Tuh lihat, yang lain saja makan"

Jungkook melirik ke arah meja makan, pemandangannya macam-macam.

Ada Yoongi yang sedang pake dasi sekolah sendiri dengan kalemnya, sementara Mama Minah sibuk menyuapi Jimin dan Papa Jisung sesekali tersenyum melihat Jimin yang imut, di samping Mama Minah duduk Mama Yoona yang memangku Taehyung, sementara di seberang Jimin ada Hoseok dan Namjoon yang makan sambil dengar musik pakai earphone sebelah-sebelah padahal kalau kelihatan Kakek Bang pasti dimarahi, di samping kanan Hoseok ada Seokjin yang makan dengan hikmat sampai mulutnya penuh.

Papa Junho dan Mama Soojung bisa dibilang pasangan paling romantis di meja makan, Mama Soojung selalu menyiapkan makanan untuk Papa Junho, walaupun cuma memindahkan lauk dari piring besar ke mangkuk Papa Junho tetap saja lumayan menyentuh hati. Mama Soojung juga tidak pernah bosan menanyakan hari-hari Papa Junho di sekolah sebagai guru Bahasa, soalnya pasti ada saja kejadian lucu kelakuan anak SMP.

Papa Jinwoo mah beda lagi, lihat Mama Sumi repot mengurus Jungkook yang _ngambek_ dia malah sibuk mengomentari makanan yang dimasak pelayan. Kurang ini lah kurang itu lah, tapi kalau enak dia juga bilang enak sih. Maklum, Papa Jinwoo kan koki jadi lidahnya sensitif mungkin.

"Mau makan sama Ucok!"

Jungkook kelihatannya tergoda juga dengan sandwich yang dimakan Hoseok. Makanan di meja memang bervariasi, dari yang simple seperti sandwich tuna dan daging asap sampai yang tradisional seperti kimchi dan sup tahu semua ada.

"Hoseok Hyungnya juga sedang makan, Kookie sama Mama saja ya?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Sama Ucoooookkk!"

Hoseok yang mendengar namanya diteriakan lantas melepas earphone di telinga kanannya, berdiri dari kursinya, menepuk-nepuk tangannya ke celana dan menghampiri Mama Sumi.

"Sini Kookie, pangku sama Hyung," kata Hoseok dengan tangan terbuka. Jungkook tanpa pikir-pikir lagi langsung meringsek ke pelukan Hoseok, kemudian anak delapan tahun itu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan Jungkook dalam gendongannya.

Melihat Jungkook yang mulai anteng makan sandwich di pangkuan Hoseok, Jimin yang duduk di seberang ternyata cemburu, bibirnya saja sudah maju dua cm.

"Kok Kookie maunya sama Hoseokie Hyung telus sih, kalau sama Chim Kookie galak"

Jungkook melirik Jimin, "Chim jelek!" celetuk Jungkook tanpa belas kasih.

"Kookie, tidak boleh begitu sama Hyung." Langsung kena tegur sama Mama Sumi. Mama Minah sih malah tertawa, padahal kan Jimin sedih.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menggeliat dalam pangkuan Mama Yoona dan turun sendiri, langsung pergi ke tempat Namjoon yang duduk di samping kiri Hoseok dan menarik-narik bajunya cari perhatian.

"Kenapa? Mau dipangku juga? Ah, Tae, bikin repot aja nih."

"Namjoon."

Karena Papa Sejun sudah menegur, akhirnya Namjoon tidak bisa menolak rengekan Taehyung, puaslah Taehyung begitu badannya yang kerempeng diangkat dan didudukan di pangkuan Namjoon.

"Kookie! Ayam goreng!" Taehyung menyodorkan paha ayam yang dipegangnya sejak tadi pada Jungkook. Ternyata eh ternyata, tujuan Taehyung minta dipangku Namjoon itu supaya bisa sebelahan sama Jungkook. Jungkook sih terima-terima saja dikasih paha ayam, dari dekat aromanya enak juga.

"Tae capel sama Kookie nih!" Lagi-lagi si kecil Jimin yang pipinya chubby terbakar api cemburu.

"Ih, Chim emangnya tahu caper itu apa?" sahut Seokjin.

"Tahu! Kata YoonYoon capel itu cali pelhatian."

Nah loh, Mama Minah kaget juga ternyata Jimin sudah paham apa itu caper segala. "Yoongi kok adiknya diajari ngomong yang aneh-aneh."

"Siapa yang ngajarin sih, Ma? Jimin tuh tukang nguping."

"Tukang ngupin!" sambar Jungkook meniru Yoongi.

"Aigoo! Kookie bilang apa?" Mama Soojung bertanya gemas sambil tertawa, Hoseok juga ikut tertawa.

"Chim tukan ngupin haha" Jungkook sih tertawa soalnya Hoseok tertawa, padahal kurang tahu juga apa yang ditertawakan. Hoseok mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas.

"Tadi Yoongi Hyung bilang Upin-Ipin kok, bukan tukan ngupin," kata Mama Sumi. Hoseok mengambil sepotong paha ayam lagi, "Nih makan lagi ayamnya biar sama kaya Ipin," katanya ikut mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jungkook mengambil ayam dari Hoseok dengan tangan kirinya, soalnya tangan kanannya masih ada ayam dari Taehyung walaupun dagingnya tinggal secuil.

"Sama Ipin." Maksudnya Jungkook dia merasa sama seperti Ipin karena makan ayam goreng.

"Iya." Hoseok sih iya-iya saja.

"Ucok sama Ipin."

"Iya." Tuh kan.

"Kalian kalau di depan adik-adik yang masih kecil dijaga dong ucapannya, mereka kan suka meniru." Kakek Bang bersuara, meja makan mendadak sepi.

"Iya, Kakek. Yoongi minta maaf."

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Laaaaah Jimin kenapa _nangis_?" Seokjin bingung melihat Jimin hidungnya sudah merah saja.

"Kakek jangan malahin YoonYoon," kata Jimin sambil menangis.

"Aigoo."

Kakek Bang menghela napas. "Kakek tidak marah kok. Coba tanya YoonYoon, memangnya Kakek barusan marah?"

"Tidak." Cuma _ngomel_ , lanjut Yoongi dalam hati.

"Aduh, Taehyung kenapa sih?" Tiba-tiba suara Namjoon menarik perhatian, tampak Taehyung sudah mulai menggeliat lagi.

"Turuuun!" sahut Taehyung, sambil mulai merosot sendiri, tapi tangan Namjoon menghalangi, Namjoon cuma takut Taehyung jatuh kok. Kalau Taehyung jatuh nanti Namjoon juga yang kena marah.

"Tadi minta dipangku sekarang minta turun, _diem_ kenapa sih Tae," omel Namjoon gemas.

"Turuuuuun!" Taehyung tetap keras kepala, "Iya, iya," jadi akhirnya Namjoon membiarkan anak itu turun dari pangkuannya, kemudian berlari dan menghampiri Jimin yang duduk di bangku tinggi khusus anak kecil.

"Chim jangan nangis. Nih." Taehyung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, lagi-lagi sudah pegang ayam goreng, tapi sekarang bukan paha. Jimin yang melihat Taehyung sudah baik hati menghiburnya akhirnya berhenti menangis dan menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah mengambil ayam goreng dari Taehyung.

Semua tersenyum hangat.

Papa Sejun meninggalkan kursinya dan menggendong anak bungsunya yang baik hati itu. "Taehyung-ah, kalau ayamnya dikasih orang terus kamu makan apa sayang?"

"Tae makan kentang."

Itu sih maunya Taehyung, kentang goreng maksudnya, adik bungsunya Seokjin itu keranjingan burger dan kentang goreng dari restoran fastfood.

"Makan kentangnya nanti, sekarang makan nasi biar sehat dan gemuk. Nanti kalau ada angin kencang Tae bisa dibawa terbang loh, terus nyangkut di pohon. Tae kurus sih."

"Tebang?" Itu bukan Taehyung, tapi Jungkook yang lagi-lagi ikut _nimbrung_.

Papa Sejun, masih dengan Taehyung dalam gendongannya, tersenyum gemas pada Jungkook, habisnya Jungkook imut sekali, matanya bulat dan besar seperti kaget menatapnya. "Iya, terbang."

"Kookie mau tebang kaya amomen!" Jungkook mulai melompat di pangkuan Hoseok.

"Amomen apaan?" tanya Seokjin.

"Iron Man," jawab Namjoon tanpa menoleh.

"Oh."

"Kookie mau tebang wus wus wuuusss!" Lah Jungkook malah keterusan over reaction tidak bisa diam seperti mau berdiri di pangkuan Hoseok dengan tangan dikepak-kepak sampai Hoseok kewalahan memegangi Jungkook yang badannya montok.

"Kookie awas ayamnya—"

Byur

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Telat. Paha ayam di tangan Jungkook sudah terbang duluan ke mangkuk sup tepat di depan wajah Jimin, airnya terciprat sampai kena mata Jimin si anak malang, menangislah Jimin. Yoongi buru-buru menyeka wajah Jimin, tapi mata Jimin masih pedas, sementara Mama Minah buru-buru minta tisu ke pelayan.

"HUWAAAAAAAMAMMMAAAAAAA"

Belum kelar tangisan Jimin, Jungkook malah ikut menangis, sepertinya sih takut dimarahi karena bikin Jimin menangis. Mama Sumi akhirnya mengambil alih Jungkook, digendong dan dipuk-puk pantat semoknya sambil bilang, "Cup cup cup, Kookie kan jagoan, jagoan tidak boleh menangis. Jimin Hyungnya tidak marah kok sama Kookie."

Jungkook tetap tidak mau berhenti menangis, sementara Jimin sudah dibawa Mama Minah ke kamar untuk diberi obat tetes mata, itu juga kalau bisa sih.

"Aigoo aigoo. Kookie minum susu saja yuk, Kookie mau susu?" Mama Sumi masih berusaha membujuk Jungkook, Jungkook masih tetap menangis, tapi juga mengangguk mendengar susu. Mama Sumi tersenyum geli, "Kita buat susu cokelat dulu yuk."

Akhirnya ruang makan berangsur tenang dengan hilangnya Jungkook ke dapur. Seokjin yang sampai berhenti makan akhirnya menghela napas, kemudian mau lanjut makan lagi sebelum matanya tidak sengaja lihat jam di dinding. Mata Seokjin melotot.

"Aku telaaaaaat."

Teriakan Seokjin membuat Hoseok melirik jam tangan.

"Aku jugaaaa!" Iyalah, kalian kan satu sekolah.

"Shit!" Namjoon tidak sengaja mengumpat, Papa Sejun melihat tapi tidak ada waktu untuk mengomel, mungkin nanti saja di mobil. Lagian Namjoon masih kecil sudah pandai mengumpat, pasti kebanyakan nonton film barat.

"Iya iya ayo berangkat, pamit sama Kakek."

Taehyung diberikan ke Mama Yoona, tapi anak itu malah tidak mau lepas dari Papanya.

"Mau ikut~" rengek Taehyung.

"Hyungnya mau sekolah, Tae nanti sekolahnya kalau sudah besar. Tae sama Mama aja ya." Mama Yoona sedikit menarik Taehyung, mau bagaimana lagi, bisa-bisa kakak-kakak Taehyung benar-benar telat, soalnya hari ini giliran papa Sejun yang mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah—cucu Kakek Bang semuanya satu sekolah, tapi bukan di sekolah tempat Papa Junho mengajar.

Biarpun cuma Papa Sejun yang mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah, tapi Papa yang lain juga ikut berangkat, Papa Jisung ke rumah sakit, Papa Junho ke sekolahnya. Nah kalau Papa Jinwoo biasanya berangkat lebih siang karena sudah ada pegawainya yang buka restoran pagi-pagi dan menyiapkan dapur.

"Aaaaah mau ikuuuutttt!"

Taehyung berteriak, Mama Yoona tidak habis akal. "Eh, lihat dedek Kookie yuk. Tae mau susu juga tidak?"

Taehyung tergoda. Entah karena susunya atau karena dedek Kookie.

"Susu soberi."

"Yuk. Ambil susunya yuk," balas Mama Yoona sambil menggendong Taehyung ke dapur, diam-diam menghela napas lega karena _ngambek_ nya Taehyung langsung reda.

"Buat Chim juga."

"Iya, ambil susunya dua, buat Chim juga."

Habis sudah cucu Kakek Bang. Meja makan mendadak sepi, hanya tersisa Kakek Bang dan Papa Jinwoo. Soalnya Mama Soojung sedang mengantar Papa Junho ke depan.

"Makan."

Satu kata dari Kakek Bang dan keduanya memulai kembali sarapan yang banyak rintangan, kali ini dengan tenang.

THE END


	3. Main Ke Resto Papa Jinwoo

»Dua«

Main Ke Restoran Papa Jinwoo

.

Siang itu Jungkook sedang main di taman belakang rumah Kakek Bang yang luasnya bisa bikin capek kalau dikelilingin. Mainnya sama Kakek Bang, Taehyung dan Jimin, soalnya yang lain masih di sekolah. Biasanya sih Taehyung dan Jimin suka main sepeda, Jungkook juga ikut naik sepeda roda tiganya yang super mungil, kalau balapan pasti Jungkook ketinggalan. Cuma hari ini mereka maunya main bola, tidak jelas apa peraturannya, pokoknya yang paling dekat dengan bola tendang saja kencang-kencang bolanya, kecuali Kakek Bang ya, bisa-bisa cucunya nangis kena sepak tendangan maut kakek-kakek. Jadilah mereka lari-larian di taman, diawasi mamanya masing-masing yang sekalian santai duduk-duduk sambil minum teh. Sementara Mama Soojung yang tidak punya balita memang memilih sibuk mengajar di sebuah taman kanak-kanak sejak Hoseok masuk SD.

" _Nyah_ Sumi."

Tiba-tiba Jiyeon Ahjumma yang namanya lebih keren dari mamanya Jungkook memanggil.

"Kenapa, Bi?"

"Tadi Tuan telepon, Tuan Jinwoo maksudnya, telepon ke _hape_ Nyonya tidak diangkat, jadi telepon ke rumah, katanya dompetnya ketinggalan, minta tolong di _anterin_."

Mama Sumi berdecak. "Ih, si Papa pikun amat sih. _Hape_ nya memang lagi dicharge di kamar. Ya sudah _makasih_ ya, Bi."

"Iya, _Nyah_. Permisi." Jiyeon Ahjumma pun kembali ke dalam, Mama Sumi menghampiri Jungkook.

"Kookie, Mama mau ke restonya Papa, ikut tidak?"

"Mauuuuu!" Jungkook menyahut dengan semangat, soalnya restonya Papa Jinwoo seru, Jungkook suka lihat orang-orang di dapur bikin makanan yang kelihatannya enak-enak, keren.

Melihat Jungkook yang meninggalkan bola begitu saja dan berlari menghampiri Mamanya, Taehyung sama Jimin jadi tertarik ingin ikut. Berarti resto Papa Jinwoo lebih asyik dari pada main bola kan.

"Tae mau ikut juga."

"Chim juga mau ikut."

Mama Sumi yang sudah menggendong Jungkook tersenyum, muka-muka memelas anak kecil sukses bikin Mama Sumi gemas.

"Bilang dulu sama Mama kalian, kalau boleh baru ikut."

"Mamaaaaaaaaaa" Keduanya lantas kompak berlari ke arah mamanya masing-masing sambil berteriak cempreng, Kakek Bang ditinggal sendirian seolah terlupakan.

"Ih, Tante Sumi _mah_ mau _nganterin_ dompetnya Om Jinwoo, Jimin mau _ngapain_ ke sana?" kata Mama Minah pada Jimin.

"Hu-um, Tae juga mau _ngapain_?" tambah Mama Yoona.

Taehyung dan Jimin sama-sama tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, tapi tetap saja pokoknya mereka mau ikut.

"Mau ikut Mamaaaaaa!" rengek Taehyung dan Jimin berbarengan.

"Ajak saja, daripada _ngambek_ ," kata Kakek Bang.

"Eonni, _gimana_?" Mama Yoona bertanya pada Mama Sumi, soalnya kalau Taehyung dan Jimin bikin kacau di restorannya Papa Jinwoo kan Mama Sumi juga yang kena.

"Ya sudah ikut saja, di sana juga paling cuma sebentar kok."

"Asyiiiiiiik!" Taehyung dan Jimin berseru kompak, disusul Jungkook yang ikut bertepuk tangan semangat sambil tertawa menggemaskan.

"Janji jangan nakal ya. Kalau nakal nanti dimarahi Om Jinwoo loh," Mama Minah mewanti-wanti. Taehyung dan Jimin mengangguk polos, tapi anggukan mereka tidak bisa dipercaya, tetap saja harus waspada.

[]

Akhirnya pergilah ketiga Mama dan anak-anaknya ke restoran Papa Jinwoo yang ada di daerah Hongdae. Perginya tidak pakai sopir, kebetulan Mama Sumi pandai menyetir kok.

Begitu sampai di depan restoran dan dibukakan pintu oleh pelayan, Jungkook yang memang tidak digendong Mamanya langsung berlari masuk ke dalam, Mama Sumi sampai panik, soalnya takut Jungkook menabrak pelanggan atau lebih bahaya lagi menabrak pelayan yang bawa sup panas. Melihat Jungkook berlari, Taehyung dan Jimin juga siap mengejar, untung Mama Minah dan Yoona sigap dan bisa lebih dulu memegang tangan keduanya erat-erat. Bisa gawat kalau tiga bocah hiperaktif lari-larian di dalam.

"Tadi Mama bilang apa, jangan nakal. Kalau nakal kita pulang saja deh."

Mama Minah mengomel, akhirnya Jimin diam, kalau marah mamanya seram sih.

Jimin diam, otomatis Taehyung ikut diam. Masalah selesai. Eh, tidak juga sih, Jungkook masih belum tertangkap tuh, malah sudah dekat pintu dapur. Kelihatannya Jungkook hapal tempat papanya. Mama Sumi jadi tidak enak dengan pelanggan yang terganggu, walaupun beberapa kelihatannya malah gemas.

"Papa!"

"Astaga—"

Papa Jinwoo kaget sekali, sedang pegang penggorengan di atas api menyala tiba-tiba kakinya diseruduk makhluk buntal berwajah polos yang membuatnya tidak tega untuk marah.

Papa Jinwoo lantas menyerahkan tugasnya pada pegawainya dan buru-buru menggendong Jungkook sebelum anak itu macam-macam. Selang sedetik Mama Sumi masuk dengan wajah panik.

"Maaf, Pa. Tadi tiba-tiba saja Jungkook lari, susah sekali menangkapnya."

Papa Jinwoo tertawa. "Anak Papa kecil-kecil sudah berbakat jadi atlet lari ya."

Jungkook tidak paham sebenarnya, atlet itu apa, tapi karena papanya tertawa Jungkook ikut tertawa saja.

"Chef, anaknya lucu sekali," kata salah seorang pegawai perempuan, bahkan yang laki-laki pun gemas sama Jungkook, pipinya tembam matanya bulat dan dua gigi depannya mirip gigi kelinci, imut sekali pokoknya. Beberapa pegawai lama sih sudah kenal sama Jungkook, soalnya beberapa kali Jungkook pernah ke restoran papanya.

"Kangwoo, urus dapur, aku keluar sebentar."

"Siap, Chef!"

Papa Jinwoo kemudian mengajak Mama Sumi keluar dari dapur, begitu keluar dari pintu seorang pelayan yang kelihatannya memang mencari Papa Jinwoo bilang kalau dua orang wanita sudah menunggu di meja nomor 7, tidak perlu ditanya Mama Sumi sudah bilang duluan kalau Mama Minah dan Yoona ikut beserta Jimin dan Taehyung.

Meja nomor 7 ternyata letaknya di pojok, mungkin sengaja cari yang sepi biar anak-anak tidak ganggu pelanggan lain.

"Kalian sudah makan siang?" tanya Papa Jinwoo pada ipar-iparnya, tapi Mama Sumi yang jawab.

"Sudah lah, Pa. Sudah jam berapa ini."

"Kalau begitu pesan dessert saja untuk anak-anak."

"Papa yang pesan deh, kan Papa Chef-nya, pesan yang paling enak ya, Pa. Hehe."

"Kookie mau dua, Pa."

Nah, Jungkook lapar sepertinya, atau rakus?

"Satu saja belum tentu habis."

"Dua, Paaa~"

"Satu dulu. Kalau habis baru pesan lagi."

"Habish kok Papa! Kookie mauna dua!"

Papa Jinwoo tertawa kemudian mengacak rambut Jungkook yang super fluffy. "Dasar gembul."

Kemudian pelayan datang dan Papa Jinwoo memesankan beberapa nama dessert dan minuman. Setelah pelayan pergi, Mama Sumi mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di meja tepat di depan Papa Jinwoo.

"Nih, dompetnya. Papa _gimana_ sih, masa dompet ditinggal. Untung tidak kena tilang, kalau tidak habislah Papa, tidak bawa SIM atau apapun."

"Namanya juga lupa, Ma. Itu juga baru ingat karena tadi mau beli bahan baru tapi waktu Papa cari dompetnya tidak ada."

"Mama, Mama." Tiba-tiba Taehyung tarik-tarik baju mamanya cari perhatian.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

"Tae mau topi seperti punya Om Jinu."

Papa Jinwoo menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan menunjuk topinya sendiri. "Tae mau ini?"

"Hu-um."

"Kalau mau ini Tae harus jadi Chef dulu."

"Jadi apa?"

"Chef. Koki. Memasak di dapur dan buat makanan-makanan enak."

Jimin menyela. "Kata Mama kan tidak boleh dekat-dekat dapul, nanti kena api."

Papa Jinwoo bilang, "Soalnya kalian masih kecil."

"Nah, tadi siapa anak kecil yang masuk ke dapur? Dasar anak nakal," sahut Mama Sumi sambil mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook yang duduk di pangkuan Papa Jinwoo.

"Kookie da nakal!"

Jungkook menyangkal tegas, matanya melotot lucu dengan alis berkerut dan bibir mengerucut.

"Kookie cuma mau lihat Papa kok ya?" ujar Papa Jinwoo, baik- _baikin_ Jungkook biar tidak marah.

Jungkook, merasa dibela, mengangguk kuat-kuat dengan pipi kembung akibat bibir mengerucut. "Um!"

"Cuma~ lain kali tunggu di luar saja ya? Soalnya dapur itu bahaya, seperti kata Jimin Hyung, nanti Kookie bisa kena api, sakit, Kookie tidak mau kan?" lanjut Papa Jinwoo, intinya ceramah juga padahal. Salah Papa Jinwoo sendiri sih, dulu pernah sengaja ajak Jungkook masuk dapur restoran, mungkin biar Jungkook tahu kerja Papanya.

"Papa da kena api?"

"Kan Papa jagoan."

"Kookie jagoan juga, Kookie amomen."

Jimin menyela lagi. "Kata Namjoonie Hyung namanya ailonmen, bukan amomen!"

"Amomen."

"Ai-lon-men!"

"Amomen."

"Ih, ai!"

"Ai?"

"Lon!"

"Lon!"

"Men!"

"Men!"

"Ailonmen!"

"Alomen!"

Jimin menepuk jidat, yang lain tertawa, kecuali Jungkook yang pasang tampang polos tidak tahu apa yang lucu atau apa yang salah.

"Tae mau duduk dekat Kookie."

"Chim juga."

Akhirnya Taehyung dan Jimin duduk di bangku sendiri, tapi bangkunya bangku biasa, jadinya mejanya ketinggian deh buat anak-anak.

"Jarang ada yang membawa anak kecil ke restoran ini, tapi mungkin aku harus beli kursi khusus anak-anak untuk jaga-jaga," kata Papa Jinwoo.

Tidak lama pelayan yang sama datang lagi, kali ini membawa kue dan minuman pesanan Papa Jinwoo. Ada banana split dengan es krim stroberi-vanilla-cokelat, mousse cake, cheese cake dan macaron. Semuanya kesukaan anak-anak. Karena mejanya ketinggian jadi piringnya sekalian dipegang anak-anak, tapi mamanya ikut pegang soalnya takut jatuh.

Jungkook serius menghabiskan dua cake, itupun masih dapat asupan suapan-suapan kecil dari dua kakaknya yang sayang sekali sama Jungkook jadi tidak pernah pelit.

"Jungkook-ah, kalau makannya sebanyak itu nanti Papa tidak kuat lagi gendong kamu," ledek Papa Jinwoo melihat anaknya yang gembul.

Papa Jinwoo tidak menyangka, ternyata Jungkook sensitif, sedih berpikir papanya tidak mau gendong dia lagi, raut mukanya langsung berubah, bibirnya yang _ceremotan_ turun ke bawah, matanya yang besar juga sudah berkaca-kaca, tinggal hitungan detik saja sampai tangisannya meledak.

"Eh?!"

"Huwaaaaaaa"

"Papa _gimana_ sih! _Nangis_ kan!"

Mama Sumi memarahi Papa Jinwoo, yang dimarahi buru-buru menggendong Jungkook dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan sambil minta maaf, mana dia tahu anaknya akan menangis sesedih ini.

"Yah, Kookie, Papa kan cuma bercanda. Papa minta maaf deh."

Jungkook tetap saja menangis, dua kakaknya sampai bengong melihatnya, mungkin mau bantu tapi tidak tahu harus apa. Sementara Mama Minah dan Yoona malah tertawa melihat Papa Jinwoo yang repot sendiri karena candaannya tidak lucu bagi anaknya.

Jungkook baru diam setelah Papa Jinwoo mencium-cium pipinya yang belepotan es krim dan kue terus-terusan, geli soalnya. Kan jadi tidak tahan mau ketawa.

"Nah, _gitu_ dong. Sudah jangan _nangis_ lagi. Papa minta maaf ya. Anak Papa tetap imut kok biar bagaimanapun."

Mama Sumi lalu mengambil alih Jungkook dari gendongan Papa Jinwoo.

"Pulang yuk, Kookie kalau rewel tandanya sudah mengantuk, bobo siang dulu ya. Papa juga harus kerja lagi," ujar Mama Sumi sambil mengelap pipi Jungkook dengan tisu basah.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan dengan kepala bersandar pada bahu mamanya.

"Taehyung, Jimin, bilang terima kasih sama Om Jinwoo untuk makanannya," kata Mama Minah.

"Terima kasih/Telima kasih~"

Papa Jinwoo mengacak-acak rambut keduanya bersamaan, "Sama-sama, Jagoan~"

Dan begitulah siang itu berakhir.

Jungkook tertidur dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, sementara baterai Jimin dan Taehyung tidak habis-habis jadi mereka dibiarkan saja nonton TV sambil menunggu kakak-kakaknya pulang sekolah.

THE END

Note:

Bagian prologue (perkenalan) diubah sedikit, akibat asal-asalan nentuin umur para orang tua umur anaknya jadi ga masuk akal (mungkin ga ada yang ngeh juga sih).. Entah, setelah diubah masih ada yg janggal atau ngga :v


	4. Dua Keluarga

»Tiga«

Dua Keluarga

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 20:05 waktu setempat. Mendekati waktu tidur anak-anak, keluarga Kakek Bang selalu berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil menunggu yang belum pulang ke rumah. Biasanya, semua baru akan masuk kamar kalau sudah digiring Mama, tapi malam itu Yoongi masuk kamar lebih awal. Padahal besok hari Minggu, biasanya anak-anak menjadikannya alasan untuk tidur lebih malam sedikit.

"YoonYoon mau kemana?"

Yoongi tampak sedang sibuk memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas koper kecil, semuanya, itu banyak. Kaget juga tidak dengar suara pintu dibuka tahu-tahu sudah ada Jimin berdiri di bibir pintu sambil memegang boneka sapi. Mungkin Yoongi lupa belum tutup pintunya.

"Ke rumah Ayah Youngjin."

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Jimin buru-buru mendekati Yoongi dan berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Chim ikut."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Nanti kalau ikut kau minta pulang."

Jimin cemberut. "YoonYoon kalau pelgi ke lumah Ayah Youngjin lama, Chim kangen."

Yoongi menghela napas, berhenti sejenak merapikan buku pelajarannya dan menatap Jimin. "Kan di sini banyak orang, main sama yang lain biar kangennya hilang. Dan, jangan panggil dia Ayah, dia cuma Ayahku, bukan Ayahmu, panggilnya Paman saja, atau Om juga boleh."

"Kok begitu?"

"Ya memang begitu."

"Uh." Jimin mulai berkaca-kaca, bibir bawahnya maju dua cm.

"Ih, jangan nangis. Cengeng."

Buru-buru Jimin hapus air matanya yang sudah terlanjur turun. "Nanti Chim kangen YoonYoon."

"Ya kan masih ada Seokjin Hyung, Hoseok, Namjoon, Taehyung dan Jungkook."

"Tapi-tapi—"

"Tsk."

Jimin diam. Yoongi berdecak saja sudah seram. Jimin takut Yoongi marah, tapi kemudian Yoongi menghela napas lagi.

"Telepon saja."

"Ung?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin lagi. "Kalau kangen telepon saja, nanti aku ke sini."

"Janji?"

"Iya, janji, tapi jangan setiap hari."

"Kenapa tidak boleh setiap hali?"

"Capek dong akunya!"

Jimin manyun lagi.

"Dasar manja."

Tiba-tiba Jimin merangsek ke depan dan memeluk Yoongi sampai badan Yoongi yang kecil hampir jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Chim sayang YoonYoon."

Aw~

"Hmm."

Diam-diam pipi Yoongi memerah.

Malam itu akhirnya Jimin memilih membantu Yoongi membereskan buku-bukunya, meskipun Yoongi melarang—masalahnya menurut Yoongi Jimin malah bikin ribet. Selesai beres-beres Jimin menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya, jadi Yoongi pikir adiknya sudah mengantuk, maka dia menyuruh Jimin pergi ke kasurnya dan tidur. Eh, Jiminnya malah tidak mau dan merengek mau tidur sama Yoongi di kasur Yoongi. Biasanya sih dia mungkin akan cuek pasang earphone dan membiarkan adiknya merengek sampai capek sendiri, tapi kali ini dia mengalah saja.

[]

Mama Minah di ruang tengah sadar anak-anaknya tidak kembali lagi, jadi Mama Minah memutuskan mengecek ke kamar mereka. Begitu dilihat ternyata dua-duanya sudah tidur, satu kasur dan saling berpelukan. Jadi senyum sendiri melihatnya.

"Mah."

Tiba-tiba suara Papa Jisung terdengar memanggil, Mama Minah menoleh, suaminya baru pulang ternyata.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?"

"Sudah, tuh."

Papa Jisung melongok ke kamar anak-anaknya, reaksinya kurang lebih sama seperti Mama Minah.

"Tumben."

"Besok Yoongi dijemput ayahnya, mungkin Jimin merengek lagi."

"Oh..." Papa Jisung melepaskan mantelnya dan memberikannya pada Mama Minah, "Pantas. Biasanya mana mau Yoongi ditempeli Jimin begitu," lalu masuk ke kamar anak-anak dan mendekati kedua anaknya yang tertidur dengan mesranya, Mama Minah mengikuti.

Papa Jisung mendudukkan dirinya di kasur Yoongi yang penuh karena dipakai tidur berdua, kembali tersenyum lalu mulai mengusap-usap rambut anak-anaknya yang jatuh ke dahi bergantian.

"Sebenarnya, aku khawatir..." kata Papa Jisung tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Kadang aku berpikir, apa aku sudah bersikap adil pada Yoongi, apa dia merasa dibedakan dengan Jimin. Soalnya, sejak tahu aku bukan papa kandungnya, aku merasa Yoongi jadi lebih tertutup."

Mama Minah tersenyum tipis.

"Dari saat Yoongi masih di perut Mama, walaupun bukan Papa kandungnya, tapi Papa memastikan Yoongi bisa lahir ke dunia dengan selamat. Memang sih, itu karena tugas Papa sebagai dokter, tapi kalau diingat semua, dari Yoongi fetus sampai besar begini, Papa selalu ada dan ikut membesarkan Yoongi. Papa membesarkan Yoongi sama seperti Papa membesarkan Jimin. Mereka berdua anak Papa."

Sebelum meninggalkan anak-anaknya yang tertidur pulas Papa Jisung bilang, "Aku harap Yoongi paham, punya dua keluarga bukan kekurangannya, tapi kelebihan. Karena itu artinya, dia punya lebih banyak orang yang menyayanginya."

[]

Hari Minggu pagi, setelah sarapan, biasanya Yoongi akan kembali tidur di kamar, tapi hari Minggu ini dia memilih main game saja di hape. Soalnya Ayah Youngjinnya biasa datang pagi-pagi, mungkin biar bisa lebih lama sama Yoongi.

Sekitar jam sembilan Ayah Youngjin akhirnya sampai di rumah Kakek Bang, dibukakan pintu langsung sama Mama Minah. Saat diberitahu Yoongi menunggu di ruang tengah, Ayah Youngjin langsung izin melihat Yoongi di sana.

"Yoongi."

Yoongi menoleh, walaupun sebenarnya tanpa menoleh Yoongi juga sudah kenal suara Ayah Youngjin sih. Ayah Youngjin hanya tersenyum kecil, dia memang berbeda dengan Papa Jisung yang lebih touchy.

"Yoongi Hyungnya mau dibawa lagi ya?" celetuk Taehyung. Soalnya Taehyung ingat wajah Ayah Youngjin, kalau datang pasti Yoongi dibawa pergi terus tidak pulang-pulang sampai lama. Cuma seminggu sih, tapi itu rasanya lama.

"Hus, Taehyung." Mama Yoona menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulut, maksudnya supaya Taehyung tidak bicara macam-macam.

Ayah Youngjin bingung juga mau jawab bagaimana, jadi cuma bisa garuk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Namjoon menutup mulut Taehyung, Seokjin buru-buru bilang, "Maaf, Paman," dua-duanya merasa tidak enak.

Yoongi mengambil tas kopernya yang dia letakkan di samping sofa, kemudian menghampiri ayahnya. Ayah Youngjin mengusap rambut Yoongi dan bilang, "Pamit dulu sama Mama-Papa."

Ayah Youngjin menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam pada semua yang ada di ruang tengah. Lalu dituntun ayahnya, Yoongi mencari Mama Minah dan Papa Jisung, di belakang Jimin tampak mengekori.

"Jangan nakal ya, nurut apa kata Ayah," pesan Mama Minah selalu sama, Yoongi sampai hapal.

Dengan Papa Jisung, biasanya Yoongi hanya berpelukan sebentar lalu pergi, tapi hari ini Yoongi memutuskan untuk bilang sesuatu.

"Papa."

Kelihatan sekali Papa Jisung agak kaget karena Yoongi tidak langsung pergi seperti biasanya.

"Hmm?"

Papa Jisung menunggu, Yoongi tiba-tiba buang muka, tapi bukannya sakit hati Papa Jisung justru terharu, karena kata-katanya.

"Jangan salah paham, aku bukannya tidak sayang, tapi aku sudah besar, jadi tidak mau manja-manja lagi."

Papa Jisung tersenyum hangat, dia paham kok kalau Yoongi sedang berusaha mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi Papa Jisung seperti Papa Jisung menyayanginya.

"Iya ya." Papa Jisung lalu berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi dan memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah, "Yoongi bearnya Papa sudah besar, Papa pikir masih anak kecil yang mengikuti Papa kemana-mana. Habisnya Yoongi masih sama imutnya sih di mata Papa."

Dan di akhiri dengan dua kecupan gemas di pipi kiri dan kanan Yoongi. Yoongi buru-buru menggosok pipinya dengan tangan.

"Uh. Kali ini aku izinkan, soalnya aku sedang baik hati, tapi lain kali aku tidak mau dibeginikan."

Papa Jisung tertawa, semakin Yoongi _sok_ dewasa semakin dia terlihat menggemaskan di mata Papa Jisung.

"Siap, Kapten!" ujar Papa Jisung lengkap dengan gesture hormat. Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

"Ayo, Yoongi."

Yoongipun kembali menggenggam tangan Ayah Youngjin. Keduanya pamit pada Kakek Bang dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ayahnya YoonYoon!"

Tiba-tiba suara cempreng tapi imut milik Jimin terdengar, semua menoleh ke arah si bocah mungil.

"YoonYoon-nya Chim jangan lama-lama dipinjamnya. Jangan lupa dikembalikan ya!"

Polos. Bikin gemas. Dan semua tertawa. Semua kecuali Yoongi.

"Yah! Kau pikir aku mainan apa?!"

"Maaaa!"

Loh, aku salah apa, pikir Jimin.

THE END

.

.

EXTRA

Begitu dengar suara pintu kamar di tutup, Yoongi membuka mata. Sebenarnya dia belum tidur pulas, jadi waktu ada yang mengelus-elus kepalanya, Yoongi terbangun hanya saja tidak membuka mata.

Yoongi dengar semua yang Papa Jisung bilang.

Yoongi jadi berpikir, selama ini Yoongi sering merasa berbeda karena cuma dia yang punya dua keluarga di rumah ini. Perasaan Yoongi agaknya sedikit negatif. Yoongi juga tidak tahu apa namanya. Malu? Soalnya, Yoongi tidak pernah bisa bilang pada teman-teman di sekolah kalau dia punya dua keluarga. Apa itu artinya Yoongi malu?

Yoongi jadi sedih sendiri kalau memikirkan masalah ini.

Tapi itu sebelum dia mendengar ucapan Papa Jisung malam ini. Yoongi pikir Papa Jisung benar. Punya dua keluarga itu kelebihan, karena itu artinya semakin banyak yang sayang sama Yoongi.

Sepertinya Yoongi juga harus minta maaf, soalnya sudah bikin Papa Jisung salah paham dan mengira Yoongi tidak sayang lagi sama Papa Jisung karena Papa Jisung bukan papa kandungnya.

Ya, Yoongi akan minta maaf dan bilang terima kasih.

Itu kalau tidak gengsi sih.

THE END


	5. Hilang

»Empat«

Hilang

.

"Kudengar sekarang Dana sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pilot."

"Sungguh?"

"Aih~ Aku sih tidak mau punya suami pilot, pasti jarang di rumah."

"Tapi pasti keren ya. Badannya pasti tinggi. Terus—"

Taehyung mencebik.

Hari ini dia diajak Mamanya, Mama Yoona, ke mall, katanya mau makan-makan dan beli mainan, tapi sekarang dia malah terjebak di antara teman-teman Mamanya yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara. Iya sih makan-makan, tapi makanan Taehyung sudah habis, minumannya juga, dan Taehyung sangat bosan.

"Ma Ma Ma!"

Mama Yoona yang bajunya ditarik-tarik merasa terusik. "Apa sih Tae?"

"Bosan."

Mama Yoona menurunkan Taehyung dari kursi tingginya, lalu menunjuk arena bermain anak-anak milik restoran. "Tae main di sana ya. Sebentar lagi juga selesai kok. Nanti kita beli mainan ya."

Taehyung merasa tidak puya pilihan yang lebih baik, jadi dia menurut saja dan berlari kecil ke arah arena bermain anak. Baru saja mau masuk ke rumah mandi bola sebelum matanya menangkap sosok bocah laki-laki kecil—seumuran dengannya—sedang menangis di samping rumah mandi bola sendirian. Taehyung yang punya rasa empati besar lantas menghampiri bocah itu.

"Kenapa?"

Anak itu menatap Taehyung sambil menggosok pipinya yang basah air mata sampai merah. "Mama huhuㅠㅠ"

"Mamamu hilang?"

Anak itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah meja, di atasnya ada dua nampan paket makanan yang tampak sudah hampir habis, pada bangku-bangku di depan meja tersebut tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Tadi Mama di thana teruth tidak ada hik."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, wajahnya tiba-tiba jadi serius menggemaskan.

"Ayo cari sama Tae," ajak Taehyung lalu menarik tangan yang satu tanpa aba-aba atau sekedar minta izin.

Kedua anak kecil itupun keluar begitu saja dari restoran, menyusuri toko-toko di lantai yang sama.

"Kamu namanya siapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Thungjae."

"Dungjae?"

"Thungjae!"

"...Sungjae?"

"Eum!"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, akhirnya benar juga dia menebak nama teman barunya. Untung Taehyung sudah pengalaman dengan lidah cadelnya Jimin dan bahasa aliennya Jungkook waktu dia baru bisa bicara.

"Aku Taetae."

"Taetae, kita cari Mama kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Nanti juga ketemu."

"Tapi nanti kita hilang."

Taehyung berhenti berjalan, Sungjae ikut berhenti.

"Nanti kita ke sini lagi. Ada beruang coklat besar, paman penjual es krim gulung-gulung, pita-pita, pokoknya aku ingat," ujar Taehyung penuh percaya diri sambil bergantian menunjuk toko mainan, stand penjual ice cream roll dan toko pernak-pernik wanita.

[]

Obrolan Mama Yoona dan teman-temannya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut-ribut.

"Ada apa sih?"

Mama Yoona pikir ada orang yang bertengkar, tapi setelah dilihat sepertinya bukan. Mama Yoona lihat seorang wanita mungkin seusia Mama Soojung tampak terlibat percakapan dengan pelayan dan manager restoran, wajahnya kelihatan panik.

"Sepertinya anaknya hilang."

Thump

Mendengar suara orang di meja sebelah, Mama Yoona mendadak merasa tidak enak.

"Sebentar ya." Buru-buru Mama Yoona meninggalkan teman-temannya dan pergi ke kids corner mencari Taehyung.

"Taehyung?" Mama Yoona melongok ke dalam kolam mandi bola. Taehyung tidak ada.

"Tae?" Mama Yoona mencari ke seluncur balon, Tahyung juga tidak ada.

"Taehyung!" Mama Yoona mulai panik. "Bagaimana ini?"

Teman-teman Mama Yoona menghampiri karena khawatir.

"Anakku juga hilang!"

"Apa?!"

[]

"Aku capek."

Taehyung mulai mengeluh setelah berjalan memutari dua lantai, beberapa kali mencuri perhatian orang lewat karena dua anak kecil berkeliaran tanpa orang dewasa.

"Aku juga."

Taehyung menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, lalu melihat pilar besar dengan bangku di sekelilingnya, fasilitas dari pihak mall untuk pengunjung yang lelah berkeliling.

"Kita duduk di situ yuk," ajak Taehyung. Sungjae mengangguk setuju, keduanya lalu duduk menyempil di antara dua remaja perempuan.

Taehyung merogoh kantung celananya. "Aku punya permen. Nih buat kamu."

Sungjae menerima permen Taehyung dengan hati. "Terima kathih."

 _[["Pengumuman. Telah hilang dua orang anak laki-laki. Usia 5 tahun. Tinggi kurang lebih 110 cm. Satu anak mengenakan hoodie berwarna abu-abu dengan gambar bebek, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu Kets bewarna abu-abu. Satu anak lagi mengenakan celana selutut berwarna putih, kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru muda, dan sepatu sandal. Jika menemukan mereka mohon untuk diantar ke bagian informasi. Terima kasih."]]_

Suara perempuan yang merdu terdengar menggema di seisi mall.

Taehyung dan Sungjae ikut mendengar, tapi tidak sadar kalau perempuan itu bicara tentang mereka. Sementara dua remaja di samping mereka terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel untuk peduli dengan pengumuman yang cuma _numpang_ lewat sekali.

Untungnya, seorang penjual crepes yang stand-nya berdiri di dekat tempat Taehyung dan Sungjae duduk cukup peduli dan pemerhati.

"Apa itu mereka?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambil melihat dua anak laki-laki yang sempat lewat di depan stand makanannya dan mencuri perhatiannya.

Setelah yakin dua anak laki-laki yang dilihatnya cocok dengan ciri-ciri yang disebut bagian informasi tadi, si penjual crepes menitipkan stand-nya pada penjual bubble tea di sebelah dan menghampiri bocah-bocah yang sedang asyik makan permen.

"Adik kecil, kalian sedang apa di sini? Orang tua kalian mana?" tanyanya halus sambil tersenyum sebagai usaha tidak membuat kedua bocah di depannya ketakutan.

Taehyung menatap pria dewasa yang berjongkok di depannya itu dengan polos. "Tae sedang bantu Sungjae cari Mamanya yang hilang."

Haa~

Si penjual crepes menarik napas pelan, gemas sekaligus ingin tertawa. Padahal mereka yang hilang tapi menurut mereka Mamanya yang hilang. Ngomong-ngomong, jelas sudah sekarang dua bocah ini memang anak hilang, jadi dia lebih baik mengantarnya ke bagian informasi.

"Sepertinya Mama kalian sudah menunggu di bagian informasi. Paman antar kalian ke sana ya."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Kata Mama Tae tidak boleh sembarangan ikut dengan orang yang tidak Tae kenal."

"Tapi kok Tae ikut dengan Thungjae cari Mama?"

"Kan Tae sudah kenal Sungjae."

Si penjual crepes tersenyum gemas. "Oke. Kalau begitu, kita kenalan dulu, nama Paman Wonshik. Paman menjual crepes di situ," ujarnya lalu menunjuk stand makanannya.

Mata Sungjae berbinar. "Thungjae tahu itu. Mama thuka beli untuk Thungjae, rathanya enak."

Si penjual crepes tertawa kecil. "Nah, karena Paman sudah mengenalkan diri, sekarang kalian mau kan Paman antar ke Mama kalian?"

"Ne!"

Diam-diam si penjual crepes merasa senang karena akhirnya anak-anak ini akan bertemu Mama mereka, tapi juga sedih karena ajaran Mama mereka ternyata kurang ampuh. Buktinya mereka tetap ikut orang asing pergi. Ya untung saja dia bukan orang jahat.

[]

"Sungjae!"

Mama Sungjae yang pertama melihat anaknya diantar seseorang ke bagian informasi berseru kencang dan langsung berlari memeluk anaknya sambil menangis.

Mama Yoona menyusul kemudian mengambil Taehyung dan menggendongnya sambil mengelus-elus rambut dan menciumi pipi Taehyung. "Taehyung! Oh, ya ampun, ya Tuhan terima kasih Tuhan."

Taehyung bingung kenapa Mamanya heboh begitu melihatnya, Taehyung juga tidak suka pipinya basah dicium-cium, tapi dia diam saja soalnya Mama Yoona seperti ingin menangis.

"Taehyung ke mana sih? Mama takut sekali karena Taehyung tiba-tiba hilang."

"Tae tidak hilang kok, yang hilang Mamanya Sungjae, Tae bantu cari."

Mamanya Sungjae ikut mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Astaga Sungjae, Mama tadi cuma ke toilet, maaf ya, harusnya Mama bilang dulu sama Sungjae," ujarnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Thungjae takut hik— Thungjae pikir Mama pulang duluan teruth Thungjae ditinggal hik"

"Aigoo~" Mamanya Sungjae kembali memeluk anaknya erat-erat.

"Taehyung dengar Mama, lain kali tidak boleh pergi sendirian ya. Taehyung kan masih kecil, kalau Taehyung bertemu orang jahat lalu diculik bagaimana? Taehyung mau tidak bisa ketemu Mama lagi?"

Taehyung menggeleng, bibirnya mencebik.

"Janji jangan pergi-pergi sendiri lagi ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan menunduk. "Eum.."

Mama Yoona mencium pipi Taehyung sekali lagi sebelum perhatiannya beralih pada pria paruh baya yang mengantar Taehyung dan Sungjae.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak sudah menemukan anak kami dan mengantar mereka ke sini."

"Aniyo. Bukan apa-apa."

Mama Yoona menurunkan Taehyung dari gendongannya, kemudian mengambil dompet dari tasnya dan mengluarkan beberapa lembar uang. "Dan, ini, tolong diterima sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Aniyo-ani, tidak usah."

"Tolong diterima, saya tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus berterima kasih."

Wonshik teringat ucapan Sungjae.

"Begini saja..."

[]

Taehyung dan Sungjae kembali berada di depan stand crepes milik Wonshik, tapi kali ini bersama Mama mereka.

"Mama, Tae mau dua, satu untuk Tae, satu lagi untuk Jimin."

"Cuma Jimin? Adik Jungkook dan Hyungdeul bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah berarti belinya sepuluh!"

Mama Yoona tertawa, kemudian dengan gaya hormat dia bilang, "Roger!"

"Kami pesan sepuluh." Mama Yoona bilang pada Wonshik, lalu kembali lagi pada Taehyung, "Taehyung mau rasa apa?"

"Stoberi!"

"Kalau begitu strawberry choco satu, strawberry cheese satu. Lalu..umm...chocobanana dua, nuttela cheese dua, beef n cheese empat. Buat strawberry choco-nya lebih dulu, sepertinya Taehyung sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi crepes-nya haha~"

"Taehyung punya banyak saudara ya?" tanya Mamanya Sungjae, tadi Mama Yoona sudah kenalan, namanya Mama Eunbi.

"Iya, kami tinggal bersama dengan Paman dan Bibinya, juga anak-anak mereka."

"Omo~ Pasti ramai sekali ya. Sungjae anak kami satu-satunya."

"Begitulah haha~ Kalau mau, kapan-kapan Sungjae boleh main ke rumah kami. Boleh pinjam ponselnya sebentar?"

Mama Eunbi memberikan ponselnya tanpa ragu. Kemudian Mama Yoona mengetik sesuatu sebelum mengembalikan ponselnya pada Mama Eunbi.

"Itu nomor teleponku, hubungi saja kalau mau datang."

"Aigoo~ Terima kasih. Semoga Sungjae dan Taehyung bisa berteman baik."

THE END

.

.

EXTRA

.

.

"Eonni bantu aku dong."

Mama Sumi yang melihat Mama Yoona pulang dengan membawa plastik besar datang membantu.

"Beli apa sih? Banyak sekali."

"Mainannya Taehyung dan crepes untuk anak-anak."

"Crepes? Tumben?"

"Haduuuh. Ceritanya sambil duduk saja ya. Aku capek sekali rasanya."

Mama Sumi berjalan di depan, menuju ruang keluarga, Taehyung sudah lari duluan dan sampai di sana dari tadi, sekarang sedang ikut nimbrung sama Jimin dan Jungkook yang asyik nonton Upin Ipin.

Begitu bokong menempel di sofa, Mama Yoona menghela napas panjang. Jajanan dan mainan dia letakkan di atas meja, begitu juga yang dipegang Mama Sumi. Melihat crepes-nya di meja, Taehyung buru-buru mengeluarkannya dari plastik, Jimin dan Jungkook menghampiri karena penasaran.

"Jangan dibuka semua dong, yang punya Hyungdeul tutup lagi. Sebentar lagi Hyungdeul juga pulang," omel Mama Yoona melihat Taehyung mengeluarkan semua crepes dari dalam plastik dan membuka kotaknya.

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya Mama Sumi.

Mama Yoona kembali menghela napas. "Tadi Taehyung hilang di mall."

"Hah?! Kok bisa?"

"Salahku sih, tadi aku sibuk sendiri mengobrol dengan teman-temanku, Taehyung aku suruh main di kids corner, tapi waktu kutengok ternyata dia sudah tidak ada. Pergi dengan anak lain, cari ibunya yang hilang katanya, padahal ibunya cuma ke toilet. Untung saja ada yang baik hati mengantar mereka ke bagian informasi, nah dia penjual crepes ini. Tadinya mau kuberi uang saja, tapi dia tidak mau. Ya sudah aku beli saja crepesnya."

"Astaga Yoona! Bisa-bisanya anak sampai hilang begitu. Untung ketemu. Lain kali jangan dibiarkan main sendiri, Taehyung kan hiperaktif, harus ekstra menjaganya."

"Iya, Eonni. Aku sadar aku salah. Lain kali tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Tsk. Mama Sumi hanya menggelengkan kepala. Paham betul sikap adik bungsunya yang walaupun sudah punya tiga anak tapi kadang masih egois dan kekanakan. Bisa ngamuk Kakek Bang kalau tahu cucu kesayangannya sempat hilang gara-gara ibunya asyik sendiri.

"Eonni! Itu coba lihat Jungkook, berantakan semua begitu."

Hah?

Mama Sumi menoleh ke arah Jungkook, tampak wajah si anak sudah penuh cokelat, begitu juga tangan dan kaosnya.

"Aduuh Kookie sayaaang~ Kamu kan baru mandi! Yaaah~ makannya bagaimana sih kok ke baju semua begini."

Jungkook mengerjap polos. "Tokatna datuh-datuh Ma."

"Aigoo~"

THE END

Saengil chukahamnida uri saranghaneun hwangkeum maknae Jeon Jung Kook~

God bless you :-*

Dari sore tadi struggle bgt mau post chapter ini, ffnnya susah dibuka lewat opera, pake chrome malah kena internet baik lol


	6. Cokelat Dan Pacar

»Lima«

Cokelat dan Pacar

.

Langit sudah gelap, jam di dinding menunjuk angka tujuh, anak-anak sudah pulang sekolah sejak sore dan sekarang berkumpul di ruang tengah mengerjakan tugas seperti biasa, yang berbeda adalah meja kali ini bukan cuma dipenuhi buku tulis dan buku pelajaran tapi juga setumpuk cokelat dan permen dari berbagai merk dan bentuk.

Papa Junho yang bekerja di sebuah SMA swasta baru saja pulang dan tampak takjub dengan tumpukan cokelat dan permen di meja. "Uwaaaa, siapa yang habis panen cokelat?" tanya Papa Junho, sambil jas berserta tasnya dilepas dan diberikan pada Mama Soojung yang sigap melayani suami.

Hoseok menoleh pada ayahnya dan menunjuk Seokjin dengan pensil di tangan, "Seokjin Hyung tuh."

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sebatang cokelat tinggi-tinggi. "Tadi pulang sekolah Seokjinie Hyung bawa banyaaaaaak sekali coklat dan permen. Tae, dapat dua!" ujarnya pamer.

"Chim juga Chim juga! Chim dapat dua juga!" Jimin yang tidak mau kalah ikut mengangkat cokelatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Papa Junho tertawa gemas dan mengusap rambut kedua bocah lima tahun itu. "Kelihatannya di sekolah kalian juga merayakan Valentine ya?" ujar Papa Junho pada tiga anak yang lebih tua, hanya tiga soalnya Yoongi sedang menginap di rumah Ayah Youngjin.

Ketiga anak yang ditanya mengangguk sama-sama. Mama Soojung kembali setelah meletakkan jas dan tas Papa Junho di kamar. "Sekolah Papa juga?"

"Eoh." Papa Junho mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari saku celananya. "Papa bahkan dapat satu cokelat dari murid," sambil tertawa Papa Junho menggelengkan kepala, "Aku sudah tolak tapi anak itu tetap memaksa, padahal tidak enak juga kalau ketahuan guru yang lain."

"Heol. Kok bisa?" Hoseok tampak takjub.

"Bisa dong. Papa kan tampan."

"Tapi Papa tua!" Hoseok menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Papa masih muda tau!"

"Tapi Papa punya Mama!" Nah, kalau itu Mama Soojung yang menimpali.

Papa Junho tertawa kecil. "Kalau itu sih Papa juga tahu. Nih cokelatnya buat Mama."

Mama Soojung menggeleng. "Itu kan cokelat untuk Papa, kenapa jadi dikasih ke Mama. Mama tidak mau."

Papa Junho mengangkat bahu, lalu membuka bungkus cokelatnya dan memakannya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong Seokjinie dapat berapa? Kelihatannya banyak sekali," ujar Papa Junho sambil menghitung dalam hati jejeran cokelat di meja.

"Tidak aku hitung, pokoknya pagi-pagi aku sampai kelas laci mejaku sudah penuh dengan coklat dan permen," jawab Seokjin agak berbangga diri. Ngomong-ngomong, yang permen itu tolong dimaklumi saja, nama juga masih SD.

"Hoseok dan Namjoon bagaimana?"

"Aku dapat, cuma tiga sih, itu juga cokelat sahabat, Seokjin Hyung mah beda level," jawab Namjoon. Hoseok mengangguk sepaham dan senasib, "Aku juga," katanya.

"Pasti dari pacarnya. Hoseok kan sudah punya pacar," celetuk Seokjin.

"Jinjja?" Papa Junho bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya, selain itu Kakek Bang, Mama Soojung, Mama Minah dan Mama Sumi yang sama-sama ada di sana seketika teralih perhatiannya pada Seokjin dan Hoseok. Bahkan Mama Yoona yang sedari tadi asyik chatting dengan teman-temannya lewat Katalk diam-diam ikut pasang telinga.

Hoseok mengelak tegas. "Aniyo! Apa sih Hyung!"

"Loh itu anak perempuan yang mengikutimu kemana-mana memangnya bukan pacarmu?"

"Yoon Ji Na," kata Namjoon menambahkan.

"Oh jadi namanya Jina?" balas Seokjin.

"Bukan pacarkuuu!" Wajah Hoseok mulai merah. "Aku cuma pernah menolongnya sekali waktu dia jatuh di tangga terus dia jadi seperti itu," curhat Hoseok. Nasib anak terlanjur baik, kebaikan malah disalah pahami sebagai perhatian lebih, yah namanya juga anak ingusan.

"Anak itu sekelas denganku, kalau di kelas dia pendiam," kata Namjoon.

"Untung kami tidak sekelas, kalau tidak aku pasti habis diledek teman-teman setiap hari bahkan saat jam belajar." Hoseok bergidik membayangkan namanya dan anak perempuan dari kelas sebelah itu diteriakan dengan nada meledek di depan guru.

Seokjin tersenyum jahil. "Berarti dia suka sama Hoseoki, anaknya imut loh Om, pipinya chubby gitu mirip pipi Kookie, jadikan pacar saja!"

"Hush! Masih kecil belum boleh pacaran!" Mama Soojung berujar serius, Mama yang lain mendukung dengan anggukan kepala.

"Sudah ah, Papa mau mandi." Papa Junho akhirnya pergi ke kamar, diikuti Mama Soojung.

Kakek Bang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anak SD jaman sekarang sudah paham hal seperti ini, tsk tsk."

Tiba-tiba suara kecil si bungsu yang menggemaskan terdengar.

"Patal itu apa?"

Semua diam menatap Jungkook yang memasang wajah polos sedikit bingung.

Mama Minah sedikit terkikik kecil. "Nah. Ayo sana tanggung jawab," ujarnya terarah pada anak-anak sekolahan yang sembarangan bicara soal pacar di depan balita.

Namjoon menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Itu seperti teman tapi lebih spesial, nanti kalau Kookie sudah besar Kookie pasti paham."

Dengan wajah polos dan nada yakin Taehyung menambahkan, "Tae lihat di TV kalau pacar berarti boleh peluk sama cium di sini," Taehyung menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Heol."

Seokjin menutup mulutnya segera setelah mengucapkannya.

Semua diam sekali lagi. Ponsel Mama Yoona sampai terlepas dari tangan dan jatuh ke karpet di bawah.

Kakek Bang melotot pada Mama Yoona, "Makanya kalau nonton drama picisan anaknya jangan diajak!"

Mama Yoona memungut ponselnya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Apa sih, Ayah. Siapa juga yang ajak-ajak anak," katanya mencari pembelaan.

"Chim suka peluk Kookie dan Taetae, belalti Chim pacal Kookie dan Taetae dong?"

"Aniya!" Jimin terlonjak kaget ketika ketiga Hyung-nya kompak menjawab bersamaan dengan suara tinggi.

"Ah sudahlah. Lupakan soal itu, itu bukan untuk anak kecil. Anak kecil ngobrolnya tentang Upin Ipin saja!" kata Hoseok. Seokjin mengangguk kemudian mengambil cokelat di tangan Taehyung dan membuka bungkusnya sebelum menyodorkannya tepat ke depan mulut Taehyung, berharap Taehyung makan saja dan melupakan bahasan soal pacar sebelum dia bicara makin aneh.

Untungnya Taehyung benar-benar teralihkan fokusnya pada cokelat di depannya, asyik mengunyah makanan manis itu sambil tersenyum senang karena rasanya enak. Jimin yang melihat kemudian meminta Seokjin membuka bungkus cokelat miliknya juga, selalu tidak mau kalah.

Sementara itu Mama Sumi menyadari anaknya masih memasang raut wajah penasaran dan bingung yang terselip dalam wajah polosnya, berdiri diam dan menatap orang dewasa di sekelilingnya satu per satu dengan mata besarnya. "Kookie, Mama minta cokelatnya dong. Boleh tidak?" ujar Mama Sumi mencoba mengambil perhatian Jungkook.

Jungkook tanpa berpikir menghampiri Mamanya dan menyodorkan cokelat miliknya yang sudah tinggal setengah. Mama Sumi menggigitnya sedikit dan mengusap rambut halus si bungsu, kalau pipi Jungkook tidak sedang belepotan cokelat Mama Sumi mungkin sudah mencubitnya gemas. "Anak Mama baiknyaaaa"

"Haaa, waktu Kakek SD dulu mana ada hari Valentine," ujar Kakek Bang.

Seokjin tersenyum jahil—lagi. "Kakek iri yaaaaa?"

Kakek Bang berdecih. "Mana ada."

Namun Jungkook kecil tidak berpikir demikian, setengah berlari si bungsu menghampiri kakeknya dan menyodorkan cokelatnya seperti yang dia lakukan pada sang mama.

"Dakek nih."

"Aigoo gomawoyo uri Jungkookie." Kakek Bang mengangkat tubuh mungil Jungkook dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya, seperti Mama Sumi dia menggigit kecil cokelat Jungkook demi menghargai niat baik si bungsu. Jungkook menghabiskan cokelatnya di pangkuan sang kakek, sambil menikmati usapan-usapan lembut di rambutnya yang halus dan wangi apel.

"Kookie sudah makan berapa? Jangan banyak-banyak nanti gigi Kookie yang masih kecil itu habis dimakan semut," ujar Mama Sumi.

Mata bulat Jungkook terbuka lebar, tanpa berkedip si bungsu menatap mamanya. "Demut matan digi?"

Mama Sumi tidak menjawab, malah tertawa karena gemas melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang tampak kaget berlebihan karena mata besarnya, pipi tembamnya yang belepotan cokelat membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Eoh. Nanti gigi Kookie hitam semua," jawab Seokjin, "Makanya kalau habis makan manis harus gosok gigi, supaya gigi Kookie bagus seperti gigi Hyung. Hiinggg" Seokjin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan pamer gigi rapi dan bersih sambil dua jari di letakkan di bawah dagu.

"Tae juga bagus hiiingg" Taehyung ikut menyeringai, tidak lupa juga meniru pose dua jari di bawah dagu.

"Hiiiinnnggg" Jimin pun menyusul, meletakkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di bawah dagu lalu tersenyum lebar-lebar sampai nyaris semua giginya terlihat.

"Ah jinjja, Hyung, mereka jadi aneh karena sering melihat tingkah aneh Hyung," kata Namjoon.

Plak

Seokjin menampar bahu adiknya. "Yah! Kau menyebutku aneh?"

Namjoon mengusap bahunya yang panas. Hoseok tertawa, "Mereka lucu kok. Adik Hyung imut-imut," ujarnya menatap dua bocah lima tahun yang saling menatap sambil menyeringai lebar.

Kakek Bang berdeham. "Seokjin, jangan suka memukul apalagi adik sendiri."

Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya. "Joesonghamnida"

Sempat takut giginya dimakan semut, namun segera lupa begitu manis enaknya cokelat kembali dirasakan lidahnya. Jungkook akhirnya menghabiskan cokelat keduanya itu. Tapi rupanya Jungkook belum puas, jadi anak itu melarikan diri dari pangkuan kakeknya dan meraih sebungkus permen cokelat di meja—tanpa izin dengan yang punya.

"Kookie sudah, nanti giginya rusak." Mama Sumi mengambil sebungkus kecil permen cokelat yang baru saja Jungkook ambil dari meja, siap untuk dibuka, jelas saja Jungkook merengek tidak suka karena permennya diambil paksa. "Aaaaaaahhh!"

Mama Sumi kesulitan mengangkat balita yang memberontak sekuat tenaga itu tapi tetap berhasil menggendongnya. "Ih! Ih coba lihat! Semut-semutnya mulai datang! Mereka pasti mau memakan gigi Kookie yang manis," ujar Mama Sumi menakut-nakuti.

Jungkook yang masih kecil dengan polosnya percaya begitu saja dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Mmaaammmmm!"

Mama Sumi terkekeh geli. "Ayo cepat gosok gigi!"

Kemudian keduanya meninggalkan ruang tengah. Namjoon menatap dua bocah lagi yang tampak tidak terpengaruh dan masih menikmati cokelat mereka sambil mewarnai buku bergambar.

"Tae, Jimin, tidak takut giginya dimakan semut?" tanya Namjoon iseng.

Jimin menjawab dengan polos, "Semutnya tidak makan gigi Chim soalnya kan kelas."

Kemudian didukung oleh Taehyung yang mengangguk sepaham, "Hu-um. Jungkookie masih kecil jadi giginya kecil-kecil, kalau Taetae giginya sudah besar jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Kata siapa? Teman Hyung giginya berlubang karena tidak mau gosok gigi setelah makan coklat dan permen banyak-banyak," balas Hoseok.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok. "Hyung bohong!"

Hoseok memasang wajah paling serius. "Aniyo. Bohong kan tidak baik."

Kakek Bang bangkit dari sofanya yang empuk. "Siapa yang mau gosok gigi sama Kakek?"

Taehyung dan Jimin menatap sang kakek, jarang-jarang bisa gosok gigi sama kakek, "Taeeeee!", lagipula Taehyung juga tidak suka kalau kakeknya pasang wajah kecewa. Dan tentu saja, "Chim juga!"

Kakek Bang membimbing dua cucunya ke kamar mandi di bawah dan menyuruh pelayan mengambil sikat dan pasta gigi rasa buah milik mereka di kamar masing-masing. Mama Minah mengikuti karena takut Kakek Bang kerepotan sendirian.

Tinggallah para Hyung dan Mama Yoona yang sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya di ruang tengah.

Namjoon yang baru selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya tergoda dengan hamparan makanan manis di depannya, tapi baru mau ambil satu tangannya langsung dikeplak. Namjoon mengusap tangannya dan menatap Seokjin sengit.

"Hyung pelit nih."

"Makan saja punyamu sendiri!"

"Habis Hyuuung!"

"Ya sudah salah sendiri kenapa habis!"

Namjoon menutup mulutnya, tidak sebelum mengumpat, "Pelit", pelan. Seokjin Hyungnya kadang-kadang baik tapi kadang-kadang menyebalkan setengah mati. Yah, namanya juga saudara.

"Sudah, sudah! Simpan semua cokelat itu atau nanti Mama sita. Selesaikan tugas sekolah kalian," ujar Mama Yoona yang ternyata tetap memperhatikan anak-anak walaupun sambil sibuk chatting.

"Iya, Maaa."

Seokjin mengumpulkan semua cokelatnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas sekolah. Entah kenapa dia berubah pikiran dan mengeluar kembali salah satunya lalu diberikan pada Namjoon, mungkin takut Namjoonnya ngambek betulan. Namjoon tentu saja menerimanya dengan senang hati, tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. "Thanks Hyung," begitu katanya, pake Bahasa Inggris biar keren mungkin.

"Hoseok-ah."

"Hmm?" Hoseok yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya hanya menjawab panggilan Seokjin sekenanya.

"Yah! Lihat sini dulu!"

Hoseok mau tidak mau meninggalkan tugasnya sebentar dan menatap wajah Seokjin yang entah kenapa tampak sumringah. Hoseok menunggu, apa yang akan Seokjin ucapkan sambil tersenyum lebar begitu.

"Benar bukan pacar?"

Rupanya cuma omong kosong.

"Ah Hyung!" Hoseok berseru jengah. Kalau Seokjin masih menggodanya sedikit lagi saja pasti wajahnya memerah lagi.

Seokjin hanya tertawa puas, suara tawanya mirip bunyi kanebo yang digosokkan ke jendela.

THE END

Note: Nama Yoon Ji Na dipilih asal hampir tanpa mikir, sama kaya nama Eunbi di chapter sebelum ini, yang kebetulan muncul jadi mamanya Sungjae (kalo ini mah sengaja dipilih karena emang temennya Tae)


End file.
